KAH Virus
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: The KAH virus is taking over the world. What are our young heroes to do?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a 'role play' I did with my friend, so this story is dedicated to him. Eu sempre te amo. **

**For throes of you who don't know what a 'role play' is, it's pretty much you and another person choose a plot, then create characters who go through the determined plot, I guess...**

**Disclaimers: The plot belongs to JPMBV (I don't think he wants his manner out there for anyone to see) and Danny Phantom, of course, belongs to Butch Hartman!**

* * *

**Danny Fenton:**

There's a new disease in the world. It is highly infectious and it's hard to find a cure for it. My country had been hit. Hard. Almost everyone died and, during my flee from the disease; I lost contact with my family. I got in a boat and traveled to your country. I'm a refugee. You work as a nurse in the refugee camp where I am. Though I'm not infected, and, in your country, there are still not so many cases, there's always some precaution about the spreading of the disease.  
The disease causes fever, blood loss, internal injuries and finally, brain death. Its transmission works via infected blood contact and proximity towards those who are infected.  
Its name is KAH (Kill All Humans) and not affected countries are working on a cure. But the bacteria is highly instable and mutations are common, which makes the cure something hard to produce.  
After the brain death... People rise again, as walkers. Brain dead, and hungry.

**Sam Manson: **

In terms of location, it's a relatively deserted area, an island off the coast of Australia. The only ways to get there are boat or plane, since the disease began to spread, the planes have been disbanded so there are no more flying. There's a good amount of food and the refugee camp is kind of in a bubble. There are 2 doors and a small room to separate us from the plague. There are a lot of trees and herbal medications so we don't die from lack of Oxygen.

**Sam Manson: **"New guy," I call out as I help someone who broke their wrist on the trip here. "May you toss me the roll of bandages?" I point to the brown roll across the room.

**Danny Fenton: **I hear someone calling but I'm too busy calling someone's name "JAZZ! Jazz!" I call. I seem to be desperate as I look at all the faces and don't see the one I'm looking for. My sleeve is stained with red.

**Sam Manson: **I get the roll then finish up with the person. I go over to you and tap you on the shoulder of the arm that doesn't have the blood. "Excuse me sir, may I help you?"

**Danny Fenton:** I turn to you, quickly. "No!" I scowl " I...I mean...yes... ha-have you seen my sister? I mean she's kind of short, purple eyes, blonde hair? I- we got separated when we got in the boat to come here... ha-have you seen her?" I say, not harshly this time.

**Sam Manson: **"I'm sorry, sir, but I haven't seen anyone with purple eyes, except myself since I've arrived here," I say nervously, "but I was more indicating the blood on your sleeve, may I be so kind as to help you with that?"

**Danny Fenton: **I feel my eyes getting wet and bring my hands to my hair messing it up. "No, no, no, no..." I look around, desperate. "What if she is infected? What if she didn't get in the boat...?" I ramble to myself, not paying attention to the blood.

**Sam Manson:** I attempt to relax you. "What is your name?"

**Danny Fenton:** "I...I'm... I'm Darik..." I say, absentminded. "I need... I need to find her..." I turn to the door.

**Sam Manson: **"Darik," I say angrily, "if you don't close up the blood that's coming from your arm, YOU will get infected. If you want to find your sister, take care of yourself first, it's your best shot."

**Danny Fenton:** "But I..." I look down at my arm and grimace at the torn sleeve covered with blood. I clench my jaw and look down. Without a word, I sigh and turn to you.

**Sam Manson: **I take you into the medical area. "Do you mind if I cut your shirt," I ask, "if you'd rather I not cut it, may you take it off so I may better see the wound?"

**Danny Fenton: **"Whatever you prefer..." I say gruffly. I take my shirt off and, while I do it, "aahh" I frown when feeling the pain from the cut in my arm.

**Sam Manson: **"It's nice to meet you, Darik," I grumble, "welcome to our little part of the world." I gently take the remaining fibers out of your cut. "Sorry if I hurt you." I put some antibiotic on the cut and wrap it in tight gauze.

**Danny Fenton:** "Ahhh! Careful with that!" I complain. "Little part of the world uh... or what's left of it..." I mumble.

**Sam Manson:** "Your sister will be fine," I say finishing up, angered by the hostile tone in your voice. I walk away without another word.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Neutral? Well, stop judging. This is just chapter One. it gets better, I think. **

**Peace, Love, Phantom,**

**PhantomPhan67**

**:D :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is chapter two of this story. I hope you all like it. For the one reviewer who wrote in Spanish, I believe: **

**Buen trabajo de elegir uno de los pocos idiomas que no entiendo.  
If the fact that you chose Spanish has to do with the fact that I wrote in another language, it was Portuguese, not Spanish, but thanks anyway for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom (sadly) **

* * *

**Danny Fenton:** I look down at my carefully bandaged arm and consider saying thank you but my pride is stronger and I don't say it. "Where will I stay?" I ask you, after dressing my shirt again and grabbing my backpack.

**Sam Manson:** "Uh, you can probably find someone to stay with, but until then, if you want you can stay with me, unless you want to go straight out and look for your," my voice tenses as I say, "sister."

**Danny Fenton:** I look around at the people. Some are lying on the ground, others in small beds, children, adults and elders. Families from different countries and places. "I... I can't find her... I... I failed her..." I say to myself, almost in a whisper.

**Sam Manson:** "You didn't even try," I say, "you can't say that unless you try."

**Danny Fenton:** "I did... She...she's not here... I don't even know if she got in the boat..."

**Sam Manson:** "How long did you try," I ask?

**Danny Fenton:** "I don't know... I've been looking for her for hours now... No one has seen her..." I say, my voice unsteady.

**Sam Manson:** "Maybe she's just not in the bubble yet," I say, "you can't give up." I walk away, and a tear slips from my eye.

**Danny Fenton:** "I won't..." I clench my hands. "I lost too many people already. Can't afford to lose Jazz as well..." I look at you as you walk away. I see you're attractive but nothing else goes through my mind. Jazz. Focus. I think to myself.

**Sam Manson:** "Would you like help," I ask, turning back, "I know more about this disease than most people do..."

**Danny Fenton:** I glance at you. "Well... I don't know much about it. I know it kills. Some people say that the infected come back to life after their brains are cooked by the disease. But I don't believe that..."

**Sam Manson:** "Would you like help, or not?"

**Danny Fenton:** "How would you be able to help me?"

**Sam Manson:** "Help you try to find her," I say, "help you deflect the disease."

**Danny Fenton: **I scratch the back of my head. "Yeah... okay... I ah... I guess I need help finding her." I say. I feel my pride being stepped on and feel uncomfortable.

**Sam Manson:** "I don't want to intrude; I just don't want you to turn out like my brother did."

**Danny Fenton:** I raise one eyebrow. "Turn out? Did he..." I swallow "Did he get infected?"

**Sam Manson:** "A minor infection while he was out looking for me. I was able to stop it by killing the blood cells and performing a Stem Cell Transplant, but he ended up getting infected again and I couldn't stop it..."

**Danny Fenton:** I look down for a moment. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't know. What-what happened to him when he got infected for the second time?" I ask, wondering if the rumors I hear about them rising again are true.

**Sam Manson:** "He wasn't allowed back into the bubble and I wasn't allowed to go out and find him," I say, "but I heard rumors that someone burned him in a fire and kept the ashes to give to me when the time is right...

**Danny Fenton:** "Oh... why wasn't he allowed?" I ask, not really knowing how contagious the disease is.

**Sam Manson:** "This bubble was specially designed to get rid of the disease. Once it gets in, it doesn't get out; it spreads into blood streams quickly and easily. NEVER go out with an open wound, rule one."

**Danny Fenton:** I swallow and look down at my bandaged arm again. "Alright... Then... how can help me finding her then? I don't want her to end up like..." I shiver at the thought. "Like..." I sigh and look at the people around me, "Like the others."

**Sam Manson:** I sigh. "Wait until your wound heals, or just wrap it tighter in more layers of bandages, gauze, shirts, etc., but wrapping it isn't a definite prevention method. You have to be careful of who to trust. Between those who would stand and fight or leave you to die in case you came in contact with the alleged 'walkers'."

**Danny Fenton:** I glance at you. "Do you think that's true? They come back to life?"

**Sam Manson:** "My brother was an atheist, but if there was one thing he could believe in without any doubt, it was walkers. Rumor has it; being burned was his choice so he wouldn't become one..."

**Danny Fenton:** "And you? Do you believe it can be true?"

**Sam Manson:** "My brother wasn't stupid. There was logic behind his reasoning, even if it wasn't an obvious logic, there was some."

**Danny Fenton:** "Okay, don't tell me your opinion then. I don't really care." I say gruffly again, annoyed because you're always talking about your brother. I cross my arms and wince slightly when I feel the pain from my wound.

**Sam Manson:** "Do you want my honest answer," I say, "it's a possibility, but unlikely. I talk about my brother when I'm confronted with stuff like this because it's all I remember of him."

**Danny Fenton:** "All you remember of your brother is the fact that his reason had logic behind it?" I glance at you." I remember a lot more about Jazz. And she's just eleven." I say my tone a mix of annoyance, sadness and hostility.

**Sam Manson:** "It's been years," I say, "he's been gone for years. I'm sorry I can't quite recall his voice at my whim. He would be 22 this year. He left when he was 17. I was 15. So, I'm sorry." I walk away from you.

**Danny Fenton:** I look at you walking away and scowl at my own hostility. I rub my face, as my thoughts of desperation and hope collide and battle against each other. Each of them, trying to win my mind. I begin walking slowly among the other refugees. I keep looking at their faces but Jazz is nowhere to be found.

**Sam Manson:** I take a walk into the forestry area of the dome and go into my little log cabin. I lay on one of the beds and look at a picture of my brother and I before the plague.

**Danny Fenton:** I yawn and realize how tired I'm feeling. Not being able to sleep during the last three nights is finally showing its consequences. I find a place near someone who's already sleeping and lay down on the ground. The night slowly approaches and I fall asleep almost immediately.

**Sam Manson:** I go out, unable to sleep and find you. The blood from your arm is soaking through the gauze. I get the roll then redo the gauze, trying to be careful not to wake you.

* * *

**I love all of you.  
Peace, Love, Phantom,  
PhantomPhan67  
:D :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here goes chapter three... This chapter involves a few 'scientific' moments and they're totally false. There's one medical procedure that I'd like to say right now, I know that's not how it is in 'real life,' but I decided that's how it is in the reality of this story. Please, don't comment that my views on the medicinal aspects are false. I know they are and I don't need to be reminded. **

**Disclaimer: It hasn't changed in the last few days, I still don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Danny Fenton: **I toss lightly and mumble in my sleep. I frown and say, "No... It's...not... You're wrong..." I say, my eyes closed.

**Sam Manson:** I know you're probably subconsciously talking to me. Telling me the walkers aren't real, but I don't pay attention as I finish up, then go to take a walk.

**Danny Fenton:** "She's not... dead... she's not dead..." I mumble more. I wince and lay on my stomach.

**Sam Manson:** Over the years, I've used cells that I extracted from my brother to create a resistance to the disease. I go back to the cabin and test it. It works and the bacteria avoid the resistance. I hide the experiment, knowing I have to leave it rest for a while before I can deem it safe, so I go to sleep.

**Danny Fenton**: I wake up at the sound of screaming and people running. I look up, still sleepy and find men in military uniforms carrying people inside the bubble. I frown. Some of them are bleeding and others look dead already due to the severity of their wounds. I stand up and look at them. I try to approach, not being aware of how contagious the disease is. The men shove me backwards and I fall on the floor as they keep coming in.

**Sam Manson**: I get called in to help take care of them. I go to the one that looks the least infected and check her over. She looks to be in relatively good shape. The gash across her shin is where she got infected, I can tell. I look around and the more experienced doctors are working on the other patients. I see one give up. I test her bone marrow and I know that it's one I've seen before, but on whom. It doesn't matter right now; I can figure that out in a bit. I inject a small bit of poison into her system to kill the disease and red blood cells.

**Danny Fenton: **I look at all the mess, stand up but stay where I am. I grimace when I see one of the patients throwing up blood over one of the doctors. He steps back, his eyes wide as he looks at himself.

**Sam Manson: **"Darik," I call out. I leave the patient with another doctor momentarily and run over to you. "You're the blood type and bone marrow match I need to save this girl, may I please use you?" I look into your eyes with my hopeful, innocent, big, almost tearful, still childish eyes. "Please."

**Danny Fenton: **"I..." I look at the pandemonium around me and hesitate "I...Y-yeah, sure..." I follow you.

**Sam Manson:** "This is likely going to hurt," I say nervously, but I can't do it in there. I can't let you get the disease."

**Danny Fenton: **"It's going to hurt? Where can you do it then? What are you...?" I stop when I see the doctor who had been thrown up on, collapsing on the ground, unconscious. People scream and the confusion gets worse. "Gosh..." I gasp.

**Sam Manson: **While you're distracted, I undo your gauze a little bit and put a needle in. I skim the surface of your bone taking some of the marrow. "Thank you, Darik," I say. I wrap the gauze even tighter than before and go back to the patient. You look over me as I wait until the blood cell count drops below safe. I remove the poison and inject your blood into her system.

**Danny Fenton: **I bite my tongue when I feel the pain. As you take care of the girl, I see blood dripping from people's mouths and the situation seems out of control. The disease is spreading. "We have to go..." I say, shaking. "Now!"

**Sam Manson: **The disease spreads to the others and the militant men are careful as they bring the diseased back out of the dome. The girl is taken into the small area between the dome and the outside world as her cells multiply.

**Danny Fenton: **"Where are they taking them? Are they going to die?" I ask you. I see the doctor still on the ground, surrounded by people. He's already sweating and shaking. I back away from him. "I don't like this at all... I have a sick feeling that we're not safe here..."

**Sam Manson: **"It's here or the world," I tell you harshly, sick of your doubt and anger and cockiness, "if you don't like it, why don't you just leave, what's keeping you here if you don't believe that the methods here work?" Knowing that the doctor was newly infected, a different doctor found the marrow that he needed and did a quick transplant to save him.

**Danny Fenton: **"How do you know that will work?! What about those they took outside? Are they going to burn them as well?! That cure doesn't work! We're all going to die!" I yell, angry.

* * *

**Any thoughts? Like it? Hate it? Hate me because I posted this? If you hate me, good for you. I couldn't care less. :) **

**Peace, Love, Phantom,**

**PhantomPhan67**

**:D :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! Who's ready for the next chapter of KAH Virus?! Oh... You're not... Well, then you're probably more of a 'romance' fan... Well, just wait for my next story in that case. I'm working on it as you read this. Super psyched for it!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* No, I really don't own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

**Sam Manson:** I walk away from you, annoyed by you.

**Danny Fenton:** "If you're so sure it works, why did your brother die, uh?" I say. I regret what I said right after the words left my mouth but don't show you my regret. I stare at you, instead.

**Sam Manson:** "He went back out to find our mom and he was too far away when he was re-infected."

**Sam Manson:** I run away from you and go back to my cabin.

**Danny Fenton:** I mumble something and go outside as well, sick of being inside the bubble. I see the corpses of the dead being left side by side covered with white plastic bags. I see you walking towards the forest and follow you silently.

**Sam Manson:** I see a big tree and punch it, wanting to let out my anger at you. "How can someone so cute be so annoying," I grumble. I go into the cabin and take out the 'cure'. I examine it and it doesn't look different from yesterday, still repelling the bacteria. I take down some observations, then cover it and hide it again.

**Danny Fenton:** As I hear you, I begin to examine my actions. 'I'm not like this. I have no control over this situation. I lost my family; I'm almost losing my sister... I have excuse, right?' I think to myself. 'No. she has to learn! She doesn't understand what I've been through! She knows nothing! I'm going to talk to her. She'll see how right I am.' I think as I walk towards your cabin. I stop near the door and knock. My jaw clenched and determined to yell and let out my anger at you.

**Sam Manson:** "What do you want," I grumble, my eyes filled with tears, wanting to drop, but barely staying due to surface tension.

**Danny Fenton:** "Open the door!" I yell, clenching my fists.

**Sam Manson:** I slowly open the door, fearing for my safety.

**Danny Fenton:** As I open my mouth to yell, I look at your eyes, filled with tears. 'Maybe she knows something after all...' I think to myself. Even though, I think about yelling but all I'm able to say is, "I'm sorry..." I say, in a barely audible whisper.

**Sam Manson:** "You didn't come here to say sorry," I say, "why did you really come here?"

**Sam Manson:** "To tell me about how much you doubt my methods? For the record, Stem Cell Transplants work with those newly infected and they work with pretty much everyone they're preformed on... For some reason, just not with my family, before the plague, one was tried on my dad; it didn't work for very long."

**Danny Fenton:** "I-I'm sorry... I didn't know..." I look down, really ashamed of myself. I lost people but you, contrary to my previous belief, lost people too.

**Sam Manson:** "Why did you come here?" I ask.

**Danny Fenton:** "I was going to... to..." I stop and look up at you, realizing something. "I was going to ask your name..." I say, now trying to redeem myself.

**Sam Manson:** "I don't have one," I say, "people just call me the young nurse or girl doctor when they need me. I gave up having a name when the plague hit and I've forgotten it over the years."

**Danny Fenton:** "But I don't want to call you 'young nurse' or 'girl doctor'. I'd like to call you by your name..."

**Sam Manson:** "I don't know mine," I tell you.

**Danny Fenton:** "How old are you? 20? How can you have forgotten your own name?"

**Sam Manson:** "No one called me it in the first place."

**Danny Fenton:** I frown a little. "Look, I know I was rude. I'm sorry for that. You were kind and treated my wound. I didn't say thank you." I pause. "So thank you for your help. I understand if you don't want to tell me your name. It's fine. If you 'remember' it meanwhile, I'd love to know it."

**Sam Manson:** "Samantha," I say, "my name is Samantha, but I don't want to be called that."

**Danny Fenton:** I smile a little "What do you want me to call you then?"

**Sam Manson:** "People used to call me Sam, but I don't have an opinion."

**Danny Fenton:** I extend my hand to you, to give you a handshake. "Can we start over?"

**Sam Manson:** "Er... Uh... Sure," I say, "I guess."

**Danny Fenton:** "Then... friends?" I say, waiting for you to take my hand.

**Sam Manson:** I shake your hand firmly, "it's nice to meet you, I suppose."

**Danny Fenton:** "It's nice to meet you too, Sam..." I look back when I hear an excruciating scream coming from the bubble. I hear guns firing and more screams. I flinch when a lost bullet hits the door frame above our heads.

**Sam Manson:** I run over to the door to the dome and find the girl, her blood cell count is rising and she's starting to wake up. I look around and grab the stretcher and medical stand and other supplies then I run back over to the cabin.

**Danny Fenton:** I run towards you, and near the other entrance of the dome, the military are firing against a wave of walkers. Some of them still have the plastic bags covering their heads. They are driven by the smell of the wounds some soldiers have in their bodies. People are running and screaming. My jaw drops when I see the walkers. They were real, after all. "We need to go..." I say to no one. "We have to go..." I run towards the cabin, hoping you're there already.

**Sam Manson:** I'm there with the girl still on the stretcher. Her purple eyes start to open as I stand over her, checking her pulse and watching as her blood count stabilizes.

**Danny Fenton:** "Oh, God... You're here! You can't imagine! The walkers they... they are real... we must flee... I don't..." I stop, panting, and look at the girl. I hadn't looked at her before. "I don't..." I look closer. "Jazz...?"

* * *

***gasp* Bet you didn't see that coming. :P If you did, you're a smart cookie. :)**

**Peace, Love, Phantom,  
PhantomPhan67  
:D :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who's ready for the next chapter? I know I am. :) I'm super psyched and kinda in LaLaLand right now. I've been watching Supernatural for the past two days except yesterday when I took some time to watch Danny Phantom's Phantom Planet for the first time in almost a year... I literally forgot that Danny lost his powers. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom or anything of the sort. **

* * *

**Sam Manson:** "Darik," she gasps, shocked to see you after the separation.

**Danny Fenton:** Still panting, I walk slowly towards her, not really believing my eyes until I bend and pull her to me in a tender hug. "Jazz..." I whisper with tears in my eyes.

**Sam Manson:** "What happened," she asks you, "what's happening?" Her hair is frayed and her eyes are sweet, lost, worried, scared, begging for comfort, wanting to be cared for.

**Danny Fenton:** I stroke her hair as my tears roll down my cheeks. "It's okay... it's gonna be alright... I'm here, Jazz. I'll take care of you. I'm so sorry..." I still hear the shots and screams coming from the dome.

**Sam Manson:** I take the time while the attention is on you and your sister to examine the repellent, still acting as it should. I take a deep breath and consider telling you and she of it, but knowing I only have enough for two, I put it back and cover it, hoping no one see's it.

**Danny Fenton:** As I cherish her, I hear the shouting and screams getting closer. Weird sounds that I presume that come from the walkers also get closer. "We have to get out of here..." I turn to Jazz. "Do you think you can walk?" I ask her as I caress her cheek with the back of my hand.

**Sam Manson:** "I don't know," she says, she looks at me, "what do you think?"

**Danny Fenton:** I turn to you as well, waiting for your answer. I turn back as the sounds get even closer now. I look back at you.

**Sam Manson:** "I don't know," I tell you and her, "usually we keep the patients in bed for a while before we allow them to move around much..."

**Danny Fenton:** "Okay...Hold on to my neck. Tightly." I bend towards her and pick her up so her belly is touching mine and her head rests on my shoulder. "Don't let go. I won't let you fall." I then walk to you. "We have to go... Do you have anything we can take?" I look at the dense forest behind the cabin.

**Sam Manson:** "Go out," I command, "I'll be out soon." You leave the cabin and I go under my bed for the treatment. 'Okay, this is it... I'm now involved with these people and I can't stop it... They're more deserving of the treatment than I am... They both have someone they can't lose I'm not letting what happened to Liam and I happen to them. I have to give them the cure... When we get away from the shootings, I will.' I put the serum, some of my old clothing, some sweats, and some of Liam's old clothing in a bag for the three of us. I put on my locket then leave the cabin.

**Danny Fenton:** I'm waiting for you outside with Jazz in my arms. "Come on! We need to hurry..." I say as I move towards the forest.

**Sam Manson:** "Follow me," I tell you. I lead you away from the area into the woods which turn to a jungle type climate. There's a large open area with a small natural spring.

**Danny Fenton:** I follow you stepping carefully on the mud so I don't slip. I keep holding Jazz tightly as she rests her cheek on my shoulder and trembles lightly.

**Sam Manson:** I can no longer hear the screams or shots in the distance. "She needs water," I tell you.

**Danny Fenton:** "Right. Water." I come closer to a tree and, slowly, lower her so she can keep her back to the tree while sitting. "Are you okay?" I ask her, kneeling beside her.

**Sam Manson:** "I think so," she says. I go over and sit on the other side of the meadow. She hugs you softly. "I thought I'd lost you forever." I sit there considering whether I should tell you about the cure now, or wait.

**Danny Fenton:** I hug her back "Me too, Jazz... I lost you when we got in the boat... I was so afraid. I didn't know it was you when you arrived at the camp. It was Sam who saved you..."

**Sam Manson:** "Oh, so her name is Sam," she says, "that's good to kn-, wait... What do you mean she 'saved' me?"

**Danny Fenton:** I sigh and sit in front of her, "You were ill. Infected by a serious disease. It is now killing everyone in the world. That's why we had to run away." I stop for a moment "That's why mom and dad didn't come with us." I look down "And there is no cure."

**Sam Manson:** I hear you say that and feel really guilty, knowing I should tell you and her.

**Danny Fenton:** She hugs me and cries softly, remembering our parents. "It's okay, princess... we're going to be fine..."

**Sam Manson:** "Darik, may I speak with you for a moment," I ask?

**Danny Fenton:** "Sure..." I say. I pull away slowly and caress her cheek. "Can you just give me some water?" She asks. I turn to you. "Do you have water?" I ask you.

**Sam Manson:** "I stopped here for a reason," I say. I take out a canteen. "A natural spring. Fresh water." I fill it with the water from the spring then I give it to her. I bring you over out of earshot and look at you. "I," I cough nervously, "I found a repellent for the disease and I have two doses... I want you and Jazz to have them."

**Danny Fenton:** I stare at you for a moment, in shock. "What...? You... You found a cure? Is that it?" I stare at you; shock and confusion cover my expression.

**Sam Manson:** I nod. "I also have the needles to inject it into the bloodstream," I add, "if you'd like."

**Danny Fenton:** "I...I don't..." I glance at Jazz. "What-what about you?" I turn to you again.

**Sam Manson:** "I don't want you and she to end up like Liam and I did. If I can find the medical supplies I need to, I can make enough to save everyone, but if not, I want for you and she to keep what you have now."

**Danny Fenton:** I walk up closer to you and place a hand on your shoulder. "Sam... It would be better if you kept that with you. We still don't know what lies ahead of us. Any of might need it soon. You included. We can still survive. All of us." I don't really believe my own words, but I felt like I sounded otherwise.

**Sam Manson:** "Whatever happens to me, I can handle," I say, "I know what it's like out there and you both need someone."

**Danny Fenton:** I pause. "But you need someone too..."

**Sam Manson:** "I've been without people for years," I say, "if something happened to me, no one would notice. You still have your sister and she still has you, try to keep that."

**Danny Fenton:** "Well, I would notice..." I say, looking in your eyes.

**Sam Manson:** "Doesn't change anything," I say, "I'm not letting you argue, you're getting this shot, whether you want it or not."

**Danny Fenton:** "You can't force me to take that shot. And you won't do it. You saved my sister's life. YOU saved her. I would notice if something happened to you. Being so..." "AAAAAAHHHHH" I look behind me to see a walker approaching Jazz. "Jazz!" I run towards her.

* * *

**Hope y'all like this story as much as I do. «3  
Peace, Love, Phantom,  
PhantomPhan67  
:D :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! I don't know if it'a possible ****to tell online, but lately, I've been kinda distant... Just too much stress, I think, and I'll try to be less distant, but I don't think that's possible right now... I'm sorry. I'll try to finish posting the rest of the story by the time I leave to go to n the Netherlands, but I don't know if I can... **

**And for those of you who really know me, I'm sorry I've been distancing myself lately, don't worry, though... I'll be okay soon... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or anything mentioned. **

* * *

**Sam Manson: **I take out a gun and shoot at it, knocking it into the water. "Okay, we have a rough, minute and a half until more come; we should get out of here... quickly."

**Danny Fenton: **I flinch when I hear the sound of the gun and kneel down close to Jazz to pick her up like before. She's crying now and clings to me tightly as I walk towards you quickly. "I didn't know you had a gun..."

**Sam Manson: **"You met me yesterday," I remind you. I lead you into the woods being careful and keeping the gun locked, knowing I likely won't need it for a while. I'm careful of the trail on which I take you.

**Danny Fenton:** "Shhh... It's okay... we're fine... we're fine..." I whisper to her, trying to soothe her. I walk slowly, following you. "And that counts two, Sam..."

**Sam Manson:** I put the gun away and go over to you and your sister. "I'm sorry if the gun scared you," I tell her then I look at you. "Two what?"

**Danny Fenton:** "Two times you saved her." I say over her shoulder. "Thank you..." She whispers quietly.

**Sam Manson:** I blush, not really used to having people be nice to me, or thank me. "No problem," I say nervously, then I look into your eyes, "you would do the same if you were in my position."

**Danny Fenton:** I smile. "Glad you think that way." Jazz shifts a little in my arms. "Where are we going?" She asks. I keep smiling and look at you.

**Sam Manson: **"There's an island about miles off the coast," I say, "it's smaller, but there's no plague there... I can try to make a boat for you two to escape to there..."

**Danny Fenton:** "A boat? You're going to make a boat?" I ask you. "Will you go with us?" Jazz asks, I turn so she can face you. She looks tired even though I'm the one who's carrying her.

**Sam Manson:** I don't answer, knowing that she and you are my main priority right now. I lead you and she towards the coast where I have a hidden bunker. "You two are going to stay the night here. I'm going to work on the boat, by the way, Darik, by 'boat'; I really just meant a canoe. Nothing too much, but enough to get you where you need to go.

**Danny Fenton: **I stop before entering the bunker. "Wait... I can't go without you to the other side... She wouldn't want that either." I say. Jazz sleeps on my shoulder as we speak. "I can help you building a bigger canoe."

**Sam Manson:** "You need sleep," I say, "you're going to likely be rowing tomorrow."

**Danny Fenton: **"Stop changing the subject. I need sleep but you need it too. If we both work, we both will have some sleep and I will be rowing us three out of this place tomorrow."

**Sam Manson:** "Someone needs to be awake at all times standing guard," I say, I allow a slight yawn to escape.

**Danny Fenton:** I smile and speak softly. "We can let Jazz sleep in the bunker. I'll keep watching for walkers as you work on the canoe." I smile "I'll make you company. You seem like you need some."

**Sam Manson: **I sigh, realizing there's no way to get rid of you.

**Danny Fenton: **"I hope that was a resigned sigh." I smile as I get in the bunker.

**Sam Manson:** "Why do you care what happens to me," I ask, "I saved your sister's life... big whoop, I used to save lives back in the dome and I was still pretty much in solitude all the time."

**Danny Fenton:** "Well, don't you think saving lives is something valuable? You save lives. You're valuable. I don't believe that's the only thing that makes you so though..." I say as I come out of the bunker.

**Sam Manson: **"What do you mean?"

**Danny Fenton: **"Well, I'm sure you have qualities that make you worthy of someone to talk to, no?" I chuckle.

**Sam Manson:** "Thanks, I guess," I say awkwardly.

**Danny Fenton: **"You're welcome." I smile and turn to the darkening forest, watching for any danger.

**Sam Manson:** "Do you know how to shoot," I ask as I grab a saw from the bunker.

**Danny Fenton: **"I do." I say, turning to you. "Why? Are you going to give me your gun?"

**Sam Manson:** "You're on lookout, you need to protect. It's the easiest way. The safety is on right now, be careful," I say. I slip the gun into your hand and kiss your cheek gently. "Sorry," I say quickly.

**Danny Fenton:** I blush a little and look at the gun. "It's okay. Don't worry." I smile. And turn to the forest again. "You told me your brother...died. What-what about your parents?" I ask, a bit reluctantly.

**Sam Manson:** "I told you that my dad died because of his own Stem Cell Transplant," I say, "my mom walked out on us."

**Danny Fenton:** "Do you know where she is? She may have survived..."

**Sam Manson:**"I don't know or care where she is," I grumble, "she threatened to kill my brother."

**Danny Fenton:** I frown and look at you now. "She what? Why?"

**Sam Manson:**"I don't remember, but she did and after then, I have no desire to see her again."

**Danny Fenton:**I clear my throat, feeling a little tense and uncomfortable with this moment. "Ahm... are you working on the canoe?"

**Sam Manson:**"Yes," I say as I begin to cut down the trees, "but it's just for you and Jazz."

**Danny Fenton:**"Why?" I ask simply.

**Sam Manson: **I shrug, "because you and she will be fine without me."

**Danny Fenton:** "And you? Will you be fine alone? Again?"

**Sam Manson:** I go silent and work on the canoe.

**Danny Fenton:** "Who were you before this? Before the plague? Had always been in Australia? I'm assuming you didn't finish your course, you're just 20, right?"

**Sam Manson:** "I was Liam's sister," I say, "that's all."

**Danny Fenton: **"Uhm... Okay. So you were Liam's sister. Alright. What did Liam's sister used to do for a living?"

**Sam Manson:** "Nothing, I was still in school when the plague hit... Liam was taking care of me. When it hit, I was looking more into these transplants and I preformed my first one on a couple mice and from then on, it's what I've done."

**Danny Fenton: **"Oh I see. That's pretty amazing. So you learned the practice all by yourself. That's impressive." I smile.

**Sam Manson: **I shrug and go back to working on the canoe in silence.

**Danny Fenton:** "Is there anything you'd like to ask?" I ask you, trying to hold the conversation.

**Sam Manson:** I think for a minute about possible questions I could ask you before settling on one, "do you believe in God?"

* * *

**Does he? What do you think? Let me know. **

**Peace, Love, Phantom,**

**PhantomPhan67**

**:D :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anybody want another chapter? Good, because we're not done yet... By the end of this, we'll be a little over halfway done. I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I know I am. «3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**Also, if any of you are interested, feel free to follow me on Instagram (thatblondie67).**

**Also, just because I'm in a super good mood, I'm going to share with you all that my town has a little flower shop and they put out a sign every day, 'if your name is... come in for a free rose.' Today was my day, so now, I have a free rose. **

* * *

**Danny Fenton:** I turn to you. I smile when I see your hair reflecting the moonlight "Why do you want to know if I believe in God or not?"

**Sam Manson:** "It's just a question that popped into my head," I say nervously.

**Danny Fenton:** "Well, I believe in God..."

**Sam Manson:** "Why won't you accept that I want for you and Jazz to have the treatments so you two can live?"

**Danny Fenton:** "I don't accept because by doing so, you would be left behind." I look down. "Again. You seem to have been left behind a lot of times during your life. I know we're close to the end of the world but..." I chuckle coldly. "...I think we still have time to change that fact if you stay with us."

**Sam Manson:** "Will you please accept the treatment if I go to the other island with you and your sister," I ask?

**Danny Fenton:** I look back at the forest and stay silent for a moment. "Maybe."

**Sam Manson:** "If you won't, may Jazz," I offer, "she's the most at risk because of the initial infection, I asked you because you're also at a major risk with the gash on your arm. I should probably rewrap it..."

**Danny Fenton:** I look down at my arm and see the blood had begun staining the gauze. "That's a good idea. Let Jazz have the treatment when we get to the other island." I turn to you and walk closer so you can take care of my arm.

**Sam Manson:** "I could heal this right now, but it would sting and leave a scar," I say nervously.

**Danny Fenton:** I raise an eyebrow. "How?"

**Sam Manson:** "Styptic pencil," I say, "it's not magic or something. It was something I had to use before the disease, I don't use it often, but I have it, if you want."

**Danny Fenton:** "Uhmm... You said it would sting, right?" I ask nervously. "How much..?"

**Sam Manson:** "Less than the transplant. Only a tiny bit."

**Danny Fenton:** "Alright..." I walk to you and sit by your side, looking at the sea.

**Sam Manson:** I dip the small white chalk looking thing into the water then I unwrap your gauze. I rub the tip across the gash. "How are you feeling?"

**Danny Fenton:** "I'm fine." I smile. "It doesn't hurt so much."

**Sam Manson:** "So," I say, I try to think of questions to ask, "how did you and Jazz hear about this place?"

**Danny Fenton:** "News... rumors... There were people who didn't believe the severity of the disease but the all believed when it started killing people. It was a mess when we tried to get in the boat. That's why I lost Jazz back then."

**Sam Manson:** "Did you believe it was severe when you first heard about it," I ask. The shine of the moon brightens the purple in my eyes as I look into yours.

**Danny Fenton:** I stop for a moment as I lose my line of thought while staring in your eyes "I...ah... I didn't... What? What were you saying?"

**Sam Manson:** I place a gentle, supportive, if not semi-flirtatious hand on your shoulder and look into your deep eyes before asking in a shy, awkward by not being used to being shy, but still calm way, "When you first heard about the disease, did you think it was going to be this severe?" I smile at you, my tongue pressed to my barely visible teeth through my parted lips, not just smiling at you with my mouth, but also with my eyes, looking into yours with a sense of safety and comfort.

**Danny Fenton:** "Oh uhh... I don't think so... The symptoms were not so bad at first. I'm not a doctor or... anything... like it. I wouldn't... have guessed..." I say, being continuously distracted by your eyes, your mouth, and your hand on my shoulder.

**Sam Manson:** "Are you feeling alright," I ask, "something on your mind?"

**Danny Fenton:** "Ahh No. Not really..." I look away, glad because the night is covering my embarrassed blush.

**Sam Manson:** I bite my lip gently. "So, uh, why don't you tell me about Jazz," I suggest

**Danny Fenton:** "Jazz?" I glance at the entrance of the bunker where she sleeps peacefully. "What do you want to know?" I look back at you, smiling.

**Sam Manson:** "You said she's 11, correct?" I ask.

**Danny Fenton:** "Yes, she is. 13 years younger than me..." I say warmly. "It's kind of a huge gap but well... I guess if I was younger I would probably not be so ready to take care of her." I pause. "Even with all this difference, I almost lost her..." I look at the dark horizon.

**Sam Manson:** "You seem like you'd be a really good brother," I comment.

**Danny Fenton:** I look at you. "Why do you say that? I just told you I almost lost her..."

**Sam Manson:** "You also carried her for at least 15 miles today," I remind you.

**Danny Fenton:** "With a gash on my arm..." I chuckle.

**Sam Manson:** I look down and realize I'm still holding your hand, supporting your forearm with my other hand. "Yeah," I say, "uh... I'm just going to rewrap it as a precaution, even though it doesn't need to be wrapped because of the pencil." I wrap your arm tightly again, being careful not to hurt you.

**Danny Fenton:** I smile warmly at you as you wrap my arm again. "Thank you..." I whisper.

**Sam Manson:** "Don't thank me," I tell you, I carress your cheek with my palm, "you would do the same for me if the roles were reversed."

**Danny Fenton:** I keep looking in your eyes. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't like if you thanked me..." I say, in a joking tone.

**Sam Manson:** I stick my tongue out at you kinda flirting, but enjoying the interaction and talking with you.

**Danny Fenton:** I chuckle and tickle you on your ribs. "Oh you like to stick your tongue out at people uh... I didn't know that..." I say, tickling you.

**Sam Manson:** I shreik a bit, but laugh as you tickle me, "you're a meanie!" I begin to tickle you in return, lightly, but enough.

**Danny Fenton:** I laugh as well. "Meanie? Do you think I'm a meanie? I'm not a meanie. I'm EVIL!" I tickle you even more, knocking you down on the sand, not hurting you.

**Sam Manson:** I tickle you back, but after a minute, I stop fighting it, accepting being tickled. I laugh more as the moon reflects off of my eyes, landing on yours.

**Danny Fenton:** When you stop fighting, I stop tickling and look down at your eyes. We're close and our breaths come out in puffs of steam in the cold night.

* * *

**Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Let me know. :)**  
**Peace, Love, Phantom,**  
**PhantomPhan67**  
**:D :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really hope I finish this story before I leave, and I think I'm on track to finish by then, but it's hard to say. **

**In the reviews, Inviso-Al asked if Danny has his powers or something along that line... Sorry, guys, Danny isn't half-ghost this. I forgot to mention that before. Hope you're not too mad. **

**Disclaimer: I will never own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

**Sam Manson: **After a moment of looking into your eyes, I feel a little uneasy about the fact that we're so close, so I glance away from you and shyly speak, "uh... we should get back to working and looking out for walkers." I look back into your eyes, knowing I don't really want to work, but I have to.

**Danny Fenton: **I smile and close my eyes. "Yeah... I guess you're right..." I'm not very confident so I just agree with you and stand up, taking your hand to help you up too.

**Sam Manson:** I blush, but accept your hand and stand up. "Want to help me with the canoe, or would you rather keep lookout for the walkers?"

**Danny Fenton: **"I... I want to help you, yeah... Maybe one of us can get a wink of sleep if I help you." I say. I'm not so sure about not watching for walkers though.

**Sam Manson:** I kiss your cheek gently. "sorry," I say again, quickly. I go over and continue to work on the boat.

**Danny Fenton: **I tilt my head a little. "Hey... this is the second time you kiss my cheek. And the second time you say 'sorry' for it. Why?" I kneel down in front of you, with the boat between us.

**Sam Manson:** "Nervous habit," is all I say as I look down at the boat.

**Danny Fenton: **"Hm. Alright..." I smile as I work on the boat, looking at you every now and then.

**Sam Manson:** After a few hours, we get a majority of the boat done. "Are you sure you still want me to come with you and Jazz," I ask nervously?

**Danny Fenton: **"Why do you keep asking me that? Don't you want to come with us?" I ask sadly.

**Sam Manson:** 'Of coourse I want to go with YOU,' I think. "Sure I do," I say, "I mean I just think that two people going have a better chance of making it than three people going do."

**Danny Fenton: **"Three people have better chance of survival than just two..." I say. I yawn and stand up. "See if you can sleep. I think you still have one hour or two until dawn. I'll keep an eye out for walkers." I smile.

**Sam Manson:** "You need sleep more than I do," I say, "you should go. I'll finish up here then maybe try to get a bit of sleep if you don't mind rowing my yourself for a bit tomorrow..."

**Danny Fenton: **"Hey. Try to sleep now. It wasn't me who had to be treating sick people everyday. I'm fine. Try to sleep for now. I'd like to let Jazz sleep for a bit more too. We'll go in the morning. Us. Three."

**Sam Manson:** I hug you softly, "thank you, Darik, if you get tired, wake me up."

**Danny Fenton: **I hug you back gently. "Don't worry, Sam. Get your rest. You deserve it." I smile.

**Sam Manson:** I give you a gentle squeeze then let go. "Good night," I whisper, then I go back into the bunker and lay on the couch, deep in thought as I attempt to fall asleep.

**Danny Fenton: **The night keeps quiet just like the forest. I yawn sometimes but don't see any walker approaching.

**Sam Manson: **I sleep for about an hour and a half then wake up, unable to fall back asleep. I go out onto the roof of the bunker and look around for something. I see a faint glow of the moon on you and smile. I look around expecting something, not sure what I'm expecting, but something.

**Danny Fenton: **I look around and smile at you when I see you. "Hey..." I whisper, unaware of the walker approaching behind me.

**Sam Manson: **I smile for a second before seeing it. "Turn around," I screech as it approaches you.

**Danny Fenton: **I turn around quickly and grab the gun but the monster hits my hand and I drop the weapon. I step back, away from the walker but trip on the boat and fall on my butt. The monster wobbles towards me making weird, hungry sounds.

**Sam Manson: I** look around for something that I could do, but all I can find is a rock. I know it'd likely do nothing, but it may attract the attention for a moment, long enough for you to see the situation the way I do and kick the boat into the walker. I throw a decent sized rock at the head of the monster.

**Danny Fenton: **It sways a little and looks in your direction. This gives me time to crawl away from it to grab the gun. I aim at the head and shoot. The gun makes a loud noise and the monster's head explodes with the shot.

**Sam Manson: **I go back into the bunker in time for Jazz to wake up and start crying. I take her hand. "Jazz," I whisper, "it's okay, everyone is okay." I stroke her hair in a calming way. "You'll be okay, Darik's okay, the boat's almost done, then we'll be away from here..." I mentally scold myself for saying 'we'.

**Danny Fenton: **She cries softly and sobs while she clings to you, needing to be cared and supported. "A-Are you coming with us...?" She asks quietly, between sobs.

**Sam Manson: **I scratch her back gently. "Yes, honey," I whisper to her in a calming way, "I'm going with you and Darik." I leave out the part about you making me go with you in an attempt to calm her more.

**Danny Fenton: **I walk slowly towards the bunker and get inside to find you two hugging each other. "Hey... Are you okay...?" I hug you both now.

**Sam Manson:** "I'm going to go finish the canoe," I say nervously. I take the gun from your hand and whisper in your ear, "try to get some sleep." Then I leave the bunker to work on the canoe.

**Danny Fenton: **Before you leave, I grab your wrist gently and say, "Thank you for helping me... thank you for being here for Jazz..." I smile. "She is coming with us." Jazz tells me. Her voice comes out muffled while I'm holding her. "Is she?" I turn to you.

**Sam Manson:** I nod, then stick my tongue out at you. "Good night, guys," I say smiling at you two. I go out and work on the canoe more.

**Danny Fenton: **"I think I should help her..." Jazz doesn't let go. "Will you stay here with me for a while? Just until I fall asleep again? Please?" She asks. I wipe her tears and smile. "Okay... I'll stay here..." She smiles and lays down again. I pull the blanket up to her neck and kiss her forehead.

**Sam Manson: **I see you comfort her before going back out, knowing how much it reminds me of Liam and me. I allow a couple of tears to slip from my eyes before just about finishing up on the canoe. She holds your hand as she falls asleep.

**Danny Fenton: **Once she is sleeping, I walk back outside and look around, trying to find you.

* * *

**Will Darik and Sam send up together? Will they escape the infection? What do you think? Let me know!**

**Peace, Love, Phantom,**

**PhantomPhan67**

**:D :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone. I meant to update yesterday, but I got busy. It's kind of a funny story. I showed up at my boyfriend's house crying because I just about flunked my Bio Final. **

**Oh, also, on my Math midterm at the end of Semester 1, I got a 96.8%, this one, I got a 96.9%. Between you and me, I just think she doesn't want to give me the A+, because I never do homework in her class. :P **

**Disclaimer: *finds paper on the ground* *looks at it* Sweet, DANNY PHANTOM DEED! *thinks* *returns to Butch Hartman* I guess I still don't own Danny Phantom. *sigh* **

* * *

**Sam Manson:** I know it's a mean prank, but when you come out, I'm grumbling like a walker and I sneak up behind you to scare you

**Danny Fenton:** I turn around and scream, waving my arms like crazy and fall on the ground. "What...wha...what... Oh you didn't just do that..." I bring my hand to my chest, panting. "You didn't...You didn't..."

**Sam Manson:** "Shhh," I try to calm you, "I'm sorry, that was wrong of me to do." You can't accept my apology due to the face that I'm giggling.

**Danny Fenton:** "Yeah that was wrong! And you're not sorry! You think it's funny!" I say, serious.

**Sam Manson:** I hug you softly. "I was just trying to lighten the mood," I say nervously.

**Danny Fenton: **I hug you back gently. "Good one." I say it in a serious tone though.

**Sam Manson:** "I'm sorry," I say honestly. I stop hugging and go back to working on the canoe, feeling bad for pranking you.

**Danny Fenton:** I follow you. "Hey don't feel bad. It's okay. We really need to lighten the mood. You did a horrible job..." I chuckle

**Sam Manson**: "I'm sorry," I say honestly.

**Danny Fenton: **"Don't worry. It's fine." I smile.

**Sam Manson: **I blush, subconsciously deciding that you don't actually like me. I'm nervous as I look at the canoe. "Can you help me finish up?"

**Danny Fenton:** "Sure. My pleasure." I'm happy for helping you. Your altruism is something I really value and also your ability to help people. Not to speak of your wonderful deep purple eyes.

**Sam Manson:** I smile at you. With your help, I finish the canoe. "You're awesome," I say smiling.

**Danny Fenton:** I smile as I pull the canoe to the water. "We both are. Can you get Jazz? We should get going. I think I heard something..."

**Sam Manson: **I go back into the bunker and get the clothing, treatment, and then go to Jazz. "Jazz, wake up," I whisper. I hear a sound, and stop trying to wake her. I lift her and carry her to the canoe.

**Danny Fenton**: When you come out, I'm standing with water by my knees, holding the canoe on the water. I'm pale with fear. In front of me, a crowd of walkers wobbles towards the water. Another bunch of them walk towards you. I glance at you, but I'm too scared to say a word.

**Sam Manson: **I think quickly and pick up a paddle. I throw it to you quickly, keeping one for myself.

**Danny Fenton: **I grab it in the air and motion for you to hurry as I hold the canoe steady. "Come on! Quick!" I say, as the walkers approach

**Sam Manson: **I think 'he's an idiot' as I meant for you to use it to whack away the walkers. I run over to you and hand you Jazz grabbing the gun from my pocket, shooting three closest walkers.

**Danny Fenton:** I pick Jazz up and leave her in the boat. I then call you before jumping in so I can make sure you're safe before I get on it. "Sam! Come on!"

**Sam Manson: **Sam Manson:I get in quickly, using the paddle to whack the walkers. "Get in, Darik," I command you. "I only have one bullet left!"

**Danny Fenton:** I obey without having to be told twice and begin to row with all the strength I have left which is not too much. On the boat, Jazz cries and covers her face.

**Sam Manson: **I hold her. "Shhh," I whisper in a calming way, "it's okay."

**Danny Fenton: **I row far from the coast as the walkers get in the water but are no longer able to get to us. Drops of sweat roll down my forehead.

**Sam Manson: **I place my hand on your shoulder. "You didn't sleep last night," I whisper, "let me row.

**Danny Fenton:** "No..." I swallow hard. "I can... I can do it... I... I can... I..." I pass out, almost letting the paddle sink in the ocean.

**Sam Manson: **I grab the paddle and start rowing. "Jazz, are you feeling okay," I ask, "we're going to another place, you'll never be away from your brother again, I promise."

**Danny Fenton:** "Darik!" She bends over me on the boat, making it swing. "Darik! Wake up!" She turns to you. "Wha-what happened to him...?"

**Sam Manson: **"He's tired," I tell her, "he hadn't slept last night, he needs to sleep."

**Danny Fenton:** "Oh..." She calms down a little. "I'm glad you're here..." She says, resting her head on my chest. "It's the third time you save me... I wouldn't be able to row...I'm too small..." She says, closing her eyes. "You're like Darik. You help me and care for me... like a sister..." She says

**Sam Manson:** I blush. "Thanks," I say nervously, "you're a sweet girl, but don't say I saved your life, if it wasn't for Darik, you wouldn't be here right now. He brought you to the island, gave the bone marrow and blood for your transplant, carried you over 15 miles, and waited until we were both in the canoe before he got in. If you're going to thank anyone for saving your like, thank him... After he wakes up, of course."

**Danny Fenton: **She giggles. Her face is still shiny with tears though. "Would you be my sister, Sam?" She asks as she closes her eyes, resting her head on my chest.

**Sam Manson: **I try to avoid the question, knowing that I like you and knowing that I would be indirectly your sister. "Jazz," I say, "you should try to go back to sleep. It's safe now."

**Danny Fenton:** She no longer hears you. Her breathing is now at a slow pace as she sleeps. We are soon getting close to the other island

**Sam Manson: **I look over at you and row us in to shore. "Help me push the canoe to shore," I tell you as we get into the ankle deep water. I get out of the boat and you follow. We push the boat onto shore and I glance around, my eyes meeting yours. I glance around awkwardly, my eyes landing on my bag, then across your tattered appearance except the sweatshirt. "If you're interested, I brought some clothing of Liam's for you... I also have some clothing that used to be mine for Jazz when she wakes up," I tell you. I hand you the bag then go back and kneel next to the water and start to use it to wash my face as best I can. You open the bag and there's a plaid flannel, a t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans that were for you and a pair of yoga pants and a pink sweater for Jazz. My shirt and pants are practically ripped to shreds on me, but I don't notice. I didn't bring anything for myself, caring too much about you and Jazz to think about myself. I stand I look up at the gentle, bright sunrise. "It's really beautiful," I say, motioning the sun.

**Danny Fenton: **I walk slowly towards you and stand by your side, enjoying the view. My hand touches yours and I take yours in mine. "So are you..." I say.

**Sam Manson: **I raise my other hand to your forehead. "You don't feel warm," I say, "but you're not thinking straight. Probably just overly tired."

**Danny Fenton:** I chuckle. "Oh shut up..." I come closer and kiss your lips.

* * *

**The end... Kidding! There's still one more major infection to go... Who will live and who will die? Keep reading to find out. **

**Peace, Love, Phantom,**

**PhantomPhan67**

**:D :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! So, I think I'll finish this story by the time I leave for my first ever trip abroad this Thursday! I hope you guys are liking this story so far and continue to like it. Sorry, there's no Tucker in it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

**Sam Manson: **I'm shocked as I return the kiss. I feel curious, but intrigued by your sudden forwardness.

**Danny Fenton: **The kiss last a little longer and then I pull away slowly. "I... I ah..." I look down, not sure what to say and despite being still holding your hand, I'm afraid of your reaction.

**Sam Manson:** "What was that for," I ask quietly, my wall keeping me from the world suddenly broken as I become more aware and my voice becomes quieter, shy, soft, gentle.

**Danny Fenton: **Still looking down, I whisper, "I...I don't know... I think... I needed..." I look up, in your eyes, "...and still need..." My thumb drawing small circles on the back of your hand.

**Sam Manson: **"Need what," I ask, intertwining our fingers. I look into your eyes, interest present in my own.

**Danny Fenton: **"You... saved me three times by helping Jazz... helped me. I owe you my life..." I caress your cheek. "I need you..."

**Sam Manson:** I shake my head. "I was just in the right place at the right time," I tell you.

**Danny Fenton: **"Then I guess I was too..." I smile, placing my fingers under your chin so you're facing me.

**Sam Manson:** I run my fingers through your hair gently and ask, "what will happen when you change your mind? When the world gets cured of this disease and you don't need me anymore." I look away from you, over at Jazz, "when no one needs me anymore."

**Danny Fenton: **I turn you to me again, gently. "You helped a lot of people. There are a lot of people who need you. Me and Jazz included. But there are people who need you because they need your ability to treat them. I need you because you were there to help me when I was lost, when Jazz was lost. I was rude and you helped me still. I yelled and still, you were there. I need you because... Just because..."

**Sam Manson:** I hug you softly, but silently.

**Danny Fenton: **I hug you back, silently, as well as the wind blows, tossing your hair gently, and the sound of the waves fills our ears. I smile while hugging you.

**Sam Manson:** Jazz wakes up and gets out of the canoe, she comes over to us. "Is this it," she asks, tugging on your shirt gently, "are we finally away from the disease?"

**Danny Fenton: **With one arm still around you, I caress her cheek. "Hey, little one... I don't know. But at least we're free from it as long as we stay here..." I tell her.

**Sam Manson**: "Should I tell her about the cure," I ask you, without her noticing.

**Danny Fenton: **"I don't know..." I say. I look down at her and smile. She smiles back. Her bright purple eyes shining with the morning sun.

**Sam Manson:** She hugs you, happy that you're okay.

**Danny Fenton:** I sigh with you two in my arms. "What now?" I ask quietly, resting my cheek on the top of your head.

**Sam Manson:** Jazz stretches up to you and whispers in your ear, "does us being here mean Sam is going to leave us?"

**Danny Fenton:** I glance up at you and whisper back to her, "Why don't you ask her yourself?" She shakes her head no. "Come on, don't be shy..." I place my hands on her shoulders and turn her to you. She fidgets with her fingers and looks down. "Sam... now that we're here... a-are you going to leave us?"

**Sam Manson: **"I don't plan to leave, but if you want me to," I say, trailing off a little bit.

**Danny Fenton:** She hugs you tightly. "I don't want you to leave." She giggles a little. "And I don't think Darik wants you to leave... I saw you two..." She giggles more while hugging you. I blush.

**Sam Manson: **I'm slightly taken aback as she hugs me, but I return the hug with slight hesitation. I blush brightly as she mentions you. I stroke through her hair gently, feeling calm, relaxed, like nothing could faze me right now.

**Danny Fenton:** "I love you, as if you were my sister..." She pauses and speaks, serious, "Even if you and Darik were kissy-kissing..."

**Sam Manson:** I visibly blush, but giggle lightly, trying to brush off the awkwardness of hearing her say that. "I love you too, Jazz," I say, feeling slightly shy, having not said 'I love you' to anyone in years.

**Danny Fenton:** "I know you do." She says, not letting go. I smile, not remembering the last time she was so happy. Or when I was so happy.

**Sam Manson: **The lack of food in my system finally catches up with me and I feel really faint.

**Danny Fenton:** I finally pull away and look at the canoe. "We should go look for people. Maybe we can get a place to stay..." I say, walking towards the bag with the clothes.

**Sam Manson: **I go back towards the coast and splash some water in my face to wake me up, then I go over to the bag and hand you your clothes and Jazz hers.

**Danny Fenton:** "Wait... What is this?" I say, looking at your own clothes and mine. "You need new clothes more than me..."

**Sam Manson:** "I'm fine," I say, "I'm used to the climate, I'll be fine."

**Danny Fenton:** "You were also "fine" when you were lonely without anyone to care for you..." I say as I shuffle with the bag to find clothes for you. "But... there's nothing here that suits you... or it's either too big or too short..." I complain. "I can give you mine..." Jazz says, giving you a small shirt that only suits her.

**Sam Manson:** "Thanks for the offer, kiddo," I say, gently ruffling my fingers in her hair. I turn back to you. "Darik, I don't need different clothing."

**Danny Fenton: **"Yes you do." I say as I take my tattered shirt off. "And at least you're going to wear one of these." I dress a new one and go back to the bag.

**Sam Manson:** I look away as you take off your shirt. "I don't need anything," I tell you, none of us are aware of the scrape on my back that became infected when I was climbing into the canoe.

**Danny Fenton:** "Alright then." I say, putting the bag on my back. "Let's see if we find someone then..." I take Jazz's hand and look at you. "We need to cross the forest... do you know this place?"

**Sam Manson: **"I heard that on this island, the safest way to travel is along the coast, it's all beaches and there are some small villages every once in a while."

**Danny Fenton:** I nod at your words. "Can you take us there?"

**Sam Manson: **I take the lead, walking in front of you, my shirt barely covering the scrape as I lead you and Jazz down the beach.

**Danny Fenton:** I smile "And you say you didn't need a new shirt..." I reach to wipe what I think it's dirty but my hand stops midair and my eyes widen. "S-Sam...You..." I can't even say the words.

**Sam Manson: **"What," I ask, "is it a bug?"

**Danny Fenton:** "It's... it's... a cut... you have a scrape... on your back." I grab Jazz and pull her behind me.

**Sam Manson: **I chuckle, "Darik, relax, it's a scrape, it doesn't mean that I'm automatically infected..."

**Danny Fenton:** "Relax?! How can I relax? You may be infected and you're telling me to relax?" I say. My tone a mix of worry and nervousness.

**Sam Manson: **I reach out to take your hand, but you retract it. I look up at you, surprised. I slowly start to back away, feeling alone, more than I felt when I was alone. I throw the two viles of the treatment and the needles to you before turning and running away.

* * *

**Peace, Love, Phantom,**

**PhantomPhan67**

**:D :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, I know. Two updates in one day, I'm just kind of scared that I won't finish tis before I leave, plus, I don't know when it'll be able to update for the next few days because I still need to pack and everything...**

**Honestly, the person who I made this with decided he didn't want his name in the roleplay to be the same as it really was, so I passed that trait on to Danny. **

**I still don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Danny Fenton:** I grab them just before they fall on the sand. While I do it, Jazz runs behind you, "Sam!" She calls. "Wait! Why are you leaving!" She runs and runs but her legs are short and she isn't able to catch up with you. "Jazz!" I call.

**Sam Manson:** I know that I have two options to completely avoid the chance of giving you, or any the disease and take my choice as I jump into the ocean.

**Danny Fenton:** "You stay here. Don't go in the sea." I tell Jazz. She nods with tears pooling in her eyes and stays in place. "Sam!" I run to the water and dive in, swimming towards you.

**Sam Manson:** "Go away," I say, turning away from you, "I don't want you to be infected."

**Danny Fenton:** "What are you going to do?" I say, staying with my head above the water. "I left the cure you threw at me with Jazz. Why did you run away?"

**Sam Manson:** "Maybe if I am infected and I become a walker, I'll forget how to swim and drown before I can hurt you or Jazz," I say nervously, "I wasn't going to hurt myself, just float here until I can be sure I'm not infected."

**Danny Fenton:** I frown, fighting the emotions inside me. I keep floating and extend my hand to you. "I'm sorry."

**Sam Manson:** I look into your eyes. "I don't want to risk infecting you," I say.

**Danny Fenton:** "I don't want to be infected either." I say, my hand still extended. "Come."

**Sam Manson:** "Why," I ask?

**Danny Fenton:** "Because I don't want you to die..." I say, my voice breaking with emotion and the cold water.

**Sam Manson:** "I'll come closer to shore, but I won't take your hand," I say nervously, "just in case."

**Danny Fenton:** My hand clenches and I keep my eyes on yours. "As you wish... I'll go after you." I say, waiting for you to go.

**Sam Manson:** I swim underwater, not wanting the air contaminated.

**Danny Fenton:** I follow. When you reach the shore, Jazz runs to you, crying. "Sam! You said you wouldn't leave..."

**Sam Manson:** "Stay away from me, Jazz," I tell her.

**Danny Fenton:** She stops and presses her hand to her chest. "Wh-What? Why...?" She backs away. I get to the shore shortly after, "Do as she says, Jazz. Where are the viles and the needles I gave you?" I walk to her. "He-here..." she gives them to me." What's happening?" She asks. "It's nothing, Jazz, everything will be fine in a minute..." I smile at her and walk to you now.

**Sam Manson:** I hold my arm out to you, palm up, fingers extended, vein exposed. "Jazz, you should go away, just go sit on the rock over there, but don't look over here until one of us goes to you." I point to a rock and she does as she's told. I look at you nervously. "Have you ever given someone a shot before?"

**Danny Fenton:** I shake my head no, nervously. "I haven't..."

**Sam Manson:** I take a deep breath and point to my vein, "you want to have it there," I say, "it's the easiest way into the blood stream."

**Danny Fenton:** I prepare the fluid and the needle and feel my hand shaking with cold. I can't focus. "I...is this going to work?" I look in your eyes, worried.

**Sam Manson:** I look into your eyes, knowing it's worth a shot. It was a repellent, not a cure, but it could be both... "Do you trust me," I ask?

**Danny Fenton:** I take your hand, "I do." I say, shaking.

**Sam Manson:** I steady your hand and bring it to my wrist, I slowly inject it into the vein. "Apply the pressure to put it into the stream," I whisper.

**Danny Fenton:** Shaking inside, I do as you say and apply pressure. I look at the needle as the fluid is all injected in your blood stream.

**Sam Manson:** I try to resist screaming, feeling the virus being killed inside of my stream. "Ow," I groan. The fluid is all out of the needle. "Don't get Jazz without me," I whisper to you, "I need to go underwater for a minute and scream. It hurts more than I thought it would, but it works." I smile at you then I give your hand a gentle squeeze before going back out. I get a few yards off shore then I go underwater and you hear nothing, only see bubbles surfacing.

**Sam Manson:** I rise a moment later and give you a thumbs up before swimming back to you.

**Danny Fenton:** I'm standing near the water, waiting for you. "So? Are you okay?" I ask, placing my hands on your arms.

**Sam Manson:** I get out of the water and look into your eyes. ""Better than ever," I whisper. I kiss you gently

**Danny Fenton:** I smile while kissing you and wrap my arms around you, pulling you to me, kissing you passionately.

**Sam Manson:** I giggle. "We're both soaking wet," I remind you. I hug you tightly.

**Danny Fenton:** "I don't care..." I smile. "Shall we get Jazz?" I pull away and look at the rock where she was. "J-Jazz?" She's not there. "Jazz, where are you?" I begin to walk to the rock, already worried to death.

**Sam Manson:** My smile turns sour and I call loudly, "Jazz! Where are you?"

**Danny Fenton:** "No, no, no..." I bring my hands to my hair again, tears pooling in my eyes. "Not again..."

**Sam Manson:** "Darik," I say, placing a hand on your face, "we've found her once, we'll find her again. She couldn't have gotten far."

* * *

**Peace, Love, Phantom,**  
**PhantomPhan67**  
**:D :P**


	12. Chapter 12

***sigh* Sadly, after this, I think there's only one chapter left. On the bright side, it's a relatively long last chapter. So, I'll be done with this by tomorrow probably. :(**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. 

* * *

**Danny Fenton:** I move away from you, desperate. "What if we don't find her...? What if... Oh, God, I don't know..." A tear rolls down my cheek.

**Sam Manson:** I take a deep breath. "Let's split up, I'll take the gun, you take the other treatment, just in case. We'll meet back here soon, I'll go this way, you go that way," I suggest calmingly.

**Danny Fenton:** I glance at you. "No. That's out of question. I can't get separated from you. And that's it. We go together."

**Sam Manson:** "Let's go this way," I tell you, "it makes sense, you would have probably noticed if she had walked past you."

**Danny Fenton:** I follow you, my hands clenching and unclenching, nervously. "Jazz!" I call.

**Sam Manson:** I take your hand and give it a firm squeeze. "She'll be okay," I tell you, "she was probably just hungry and wandered off looking for a village with something to eat."

**Danny Fenton:** "I don't know if she'd do something like that... She doesn't go away like this for any reason. She wouldn't go alone without us. It doesn't make any sense..." I say, "Jazz!"

**Sam Manson:** "We'll find her," I whisper, "I promise."

**Danny Fenton:** "I hope so..." I say, hopeful, I keep calling. "Jazz!" Not too far, I see a gate made of wood. It's closing. Men with weapons guard it. "What is this..." I ask to nobody, incredulous.

**Sam Manson:** I give your hand a squeeze as we approach the gate, look at the men then reach out to the gate, they allow the weapons to fall across the gate and one of them comes close to slicing my hand before I retract it. "What's going on here," I ask the men?

**Danny Fenton:** "Who are you? Where do you come from?" They ask, rising their weapons. "Are you infected?"

**Sam Manson:** I quickly become short tempered and ask them, "did a girl just pass by here? years old, blond hair, blue eyes?"

**Danny Fenton:** "I asked you a question, miss. Are you infected? We'll shoot if you step any closer!" They say, threatening us. I grab your arm so you don't go further. "We-we're not infected..." I say, swallowing hard. "M-My sister... she is blonde, small, has blue eyes... did...did you take her inside?"

**Sam Manson:** He looks at you, then at the other guard, who slightly nods. "We may have taken her in, what does it matter to you? You left her alone."

**Danny Fenton:** "I... She was close to us! Where is she?!" I ask, angry. "Careful with your tone, boy. We may as well..." He is interrupted by a voice coming from a communicator. "Are they infected, Simons?" A voice asks to the guard. "I don't think so, Vlad." He answers "Let them come in then. They might have something we need." The guard nods and opens the gate. "Move." He says.

**Sam Manson:** I take your hand nervously, not paying attention to my actions as I walk into the gate. I look at you, fear evident in my deep blue eyes.

**Danny Fenton:** I hold your hand tightly and get inside the compound. "Follow me." One of the guards says. He leads us through a road of dirt. People walk slowly by the side of the street. They seem healthy and well feed. Clean. "Where is my sister?" I ask him. "You'll see her soon..." He says and keeps walking.

**Sam Manson:** "What if they did something to her," I ask, sniffling to keep from crying, "what if something happened to her that's worse than the plague... What if she..." I train off, wanting to stop the thoughts racing through my brain.

**Danny Fenton:** My grip tightens in your hand without me noticing I might be hurting you. "If they did something to her... I will kill them..." I say through clenched teeth.

**Sam Manson:** I don't let the pain of you squishing my hand show on my face as I quietly pray to God, hoping for her to be okay.

**Danny Fenton:** He leads us to a small wooden house. "Get in. Vlad wants to talk with you." He says. "Who is Vlad? And where is my sister!?" I ask again, impatient. I let go of your hand and grab the collar of his shirt. "Tell me where she is!" I yell at him. He pushes me and punches me in the face, making me lose balance and fall on the ground. "Darik?" A small voice comes from the house.

**Sam Manson:** I run into the house quickly. "Jazz," I say, a feeling of hope rushing over me as I see her petite blonde haired, blue eyed figure

**Danny Fenton:** She comes running towards you. Her pretty face is tired but happy to see us. I stand up slowly and walk towards you, with tears in my eyes. "Jazz... You're okay..." I say, not noticing the man, standing at the door. Vlad.

**Sam Manson:** She hugs me tightly and I hug her back. "We were really scared when you disappeared," I tell her. "What happened to you, Sam," she asks, "why did you run away from Darik and me?" I look up at you, wondering if we should tell her what happened.

**Danny Fenton:** When I am to open my mouth to speak, Vlad does it before me. He is taller than me, stronger. A bulky figure. "She was infected, Jazz. And she wanted to protect you and Darik." He says. "How do you know that?" I ask him.

**Sam Manson:** "Is that true," she asks us. I open my mouth, but she runs over to you, standing on the opposite side of you than me. "How do you know I was infected," I repeat your question, louder and more forcefully, angered that his words made Jazz afraid of me.

**Danny Fenton:** He smiles. "You know..." He puts his hands on his pockets and paces slowly. "When the disease reached the main island, everything was a mess. People were disorganized, riots were happening. We were all dying even without the disease in our island. What I did was simple. I made peace. Gave people a leader. Me. Through this time the disease has been spreading, I've been keeping everyone safe by shooting anyone who tries to come in without being invited." He turns to us. "You came by boat. And you were not invited. But my scout heard something. Yes, I have scouts running through the forest and checking on the shore. He heard and he saw."

* * *

**Peace, Love, Phantom,**  
**PhantomPhan67**  
**:D :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, guys! Last chapter! Posted at exactly 10:00 because my friend decided that's what time it needed to be posted. I'm super sunburnt right now, but I don't care because I'm done with this story and I love it! (Plus the fact that I leave in less than two days might have a slight impact on the fact that I'm too distracted to be mad at my sunburn.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Danny Fenton:** "He saw this," He shows us one of the needles with the cure I had left with Jazz before jumping in the water, to follow you.

**Sam Manson:** "Do you know what it is," I ask him?

**Danny Fenton:** "According to my scout, this is the cure. You were infected. He injected you. And now you're here. Safe and sound. We need more of this. Where did you find it?" He asks.

**Sam Manson:** "I made it," I tell him, "if you let my friends go, and if you have the correct medical supplies, I'll make more."

**Danny Fenton:** "I won't let anyone go. Even if I did, where would you go? My dear, my purpose is simple. With this cure in my hands, I'll be the richest man in the world in a matter of weeks. Now I have what everyone is looking for. And you will make more because I have whatever you need." He says. I stand up.

**Sam Manson:** I grip the gun in my pocket, knowing I could shoot him and have him dead in a matter of seconds. Him and his evil, get rich quick scheme gone. I look at you for anything. A flash of a smile, something to help me decide whether to shoot or not.

**Danny Fenton:** I keep Jazz close to me, not wanting to lose her again for anything in this world. The guard is behind me watch the scene. I know you have a gun. I look at you and turn Jazz's face to my belly so she doesn't see and cover her ears.

**Sam Manson:** Before anyone can figure out what's happening, I whip out my gun and in one fluid motion, take a shot into his head between his eyes. I dive in front of Jazz before any possible blood splatters can reach her.

**Danny Fenton:** She squeaks a little but I keep my arms around her, not letting her go. "Hey!" The guards point their guns at you. "I wouldn't do that If I were you..." I say, "Oh really? Why not? She just killed Vlad!" One of them says. "You have nothing to offer! He could lead us to power and wealth!"

**Sam Manson:** "I can offer you the world," I tell them, "not just any world! A world where you're free from KAH! A world where you're free to leave this island without a constant fear! A world to be whoever you WANT to be!"

**Danny Fenton:** I smile to myself and stroke Jazz's hair, thinking about living a normal life again. "How can you give us that? The disease is killing everyone." They are slowly lowering their guns.

**Sam Manson:** "I discovered the cure and I can make more! Enough to save all of you... Enough to save the world..." One of them speaks out above the rest, "yeah right, like you really did that. You're just a LITTLE GIRL... You better go back to pretending and leave the real world up to the big boys." The rest of them laugh and I rip the vile and the needle from Vlad's lifeless body before leaving in an angered silence.

**Danny Fenton:** "Your leader believed in the cure. Who was the scout who saw us? Where is he?" I ask them.

**Sam Manson:** A scrawny looking guy compared to the rest comes out of the crowd. "I did indeed see the girl being cured by this boy." "Oh, so it's your cure. Why didn't you say so? Trying to make your girl feel smart so she'll be happy? What'd you do? Cheat? Forget an anniversary? Her birthday?" a big beefy guy chuckles.

**Danny Fenton:** I turn slowly to him and speak calmly despite being boiling inside. "This girl has a name and her name is Sam. And she is smarter than all of us together in this room. The cure is not mine. She found it." I pause. "Alone. And you better treat her right or you'll soon die because of your own stupidity and arrogance."

**Sam Manson:** "Sure," he winks, "it's her cure." Jazz can tell that you're mad at them and leaves the room, making sure not to look at the body it blood.

**Danny Fenton:** "Do you still think it's my cure? I tell you, I can't make any more of this. She can. If you're being so sexist, why don't you let her prove it? I think the disease has been messing up with your brains. I'm telling you she has the cure for a GLOBAL disese that already killed half of the population and you're worried that a woman found it?"

**Sam Manson:** "I'm not concerned that a chick found it, I more doubt it because she's so young," he chuckles.

**Danny Fenton:** I'm sick of this conversation and just blow up, yelling, "How can you be so brainless? What if she found it? What's your problem? Don't believe her then, I don't care. Just show me where she can make more. Vlad said he had what we needed. Show it to us."

**Sam Manson:** The other, scrawnier guy leads you out to a building with a large red cross and when you come in, I'm already sitting there, working on the medication, having already found what I need.

**Danny Fenton:** I turn to them. "Do you need more proof?" I say, pointing to you as you work.

**Sam Manson:** "Where's Jazz," I ask you, "I want her to have the treatment." I don't look up from my work.

**Danny Fenton:** I turn back "Am..." I frown "Jazz...? Jazz where... I-I thought she was with you, I saw her going out of the other room..." I say, my voice shaking already.

**Sam Manson:** She found a bench in the village and sat down, tired from the day which was barely begun, but so far gone. I sigh, "maybe you're not as good of a brother as I thought you were." I walk out the door to find her.

**Danny Fenton:** "Wait, what? How-how can you say that? I..." I follow you, my voice trailing off. "I mean... I never... You're right..." I say, whispering to myself.

**Sam Manson:** I kiss your cheek. "I'm kidding," I tell you. I hug you softly then begin to look around for any sign of where Jazz could have gone.

**Danny Fenton:** As I look around, I see the petite figure sitting quietly on a bench. Her strands of blonde hair shine with the sun and she has her hands clasped on her lap. I stride towards her and stop right in front of her. "Jazz! Why did you do that?! I...I thought I lost you again!" I say, placing my hands on her arms.

**Sam Manson:** "I thought you and those guys were going to start fighting and I didn't want to stay in case you did," she says nervously.

**Danny Fenton:** "I wasn't going to fight! You were there with me! And why didn't you go find Sam when you ran away?! Don't you know how much I've suffered for thinking I had lost you?" I say with a mixture of anger and nervousness.

**Sam Manson:** "I didn't know where she went," she says quietly, "and I stayed out in the open. It's not like I went into one of the buildings or left."

**Danny Fenton:** "You left me! And I was worried! You cannot run away like that! From now on, you'll stay and go with me wherever I am or go. I don't want you out of my sight." I say, rebuking her as if I was her father and not just her brother.

**Sam Manson:** "I'm sorry," she whispers, feeling she disappointed you.

**Danny Fenton:** "Promise me you won't do that again. Promise me." I say, calmer now.

**Sam Manson:** She hugs you. "I won't run away anymore."

**Danny Fenton:** As soon as she hugs me, I'm grateful for having rebuked her earlier because I wouldn't have been able to do it if she had hugged me before. My heart softens and my words sound kind and caring, "I love you... I don't want to lose you, Jazz..."

**Sam Manson:** "I love you too, Darik," she tells you in a shy way as she curls up to you. I see you and her and decide that it'd probably be best for me to get back to work, when I return to the building, there's a line of soldiers waiting with their sleeves rolled up, waiting for the treatment. Many of them have wives and kids with them, to my surprise.

**Danny Fenton:** "Come on, let's see what Sam is up to." I say, standing up and taking her hand. She smiles and takes mine and we walk towards the building where you are. My eyes widen with surprise when I see the huge line of people outside.

**Sam Manson:** I glance at the treatment, knowing I probably don't have enough, but I could make more. I start to inject it in some, putting two needles aside unnoticeably for you and Jazz.

**Danny Fenton:** I walk up to you and whisper to you ear, "Do you think you have enough for..." I'm interrupted, "Hey! Your place is back there!" I ignore them. "...for everyone? You can say you need time to make more..." I tell you.

**Sam Manson:** I kiss your cheek and whisper, "don't worry about it." I take out a piece of paper and write down the 'recipe' for the treatment. "Try to get this out, somewhere so more people can be helped... People off of the island."

**Danny Fenton:** I nod and begin to gather the soldiers who already received the treatment. We make groups with the objective of going by boat to the other islands closer to this one and spread the cure for the survivors. Hopefully, we'll change the world. And the name of the cure will be SIA. And everyone will remember why.

* * *

**Peace, Love, Phantom,**  
**PhantomPhan67**  
**:D :P**


End file.
